Summer fun at Hermoine's
by Digit-the-Grey
Summary: Previously called the Summer of love. R for a reason, chapters 3 and on. I stink at summary's so just read it. More fluff than a teddy bear.
1. The Beginning

I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for those that I made up. If you aren't sure which are mine and which aren't, then read the HP books, duh. Anyways, on with the show.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed looking at a photo album that he had gotten as a present from Hagrid. On the first page was a picture of his mother and father. Lily was holding a small bundle in her arms, while James looked over the blanket at the cooing infant. A tear dropped from Harry's eyes and rolled down the middle of the page. "I miss you," he said as he turned the page.  
  
His eyes filled with more tears as he saw Sirius at a wedding reception, waving his hand eagerly as he drank pumpkin juice from a goblet that had the Gryffindor lion on it. "Sirius," he said, "I wish you were here. If only I hadn't been tricked by Voldemort, you would still be here. I...I...'m sorry Sirius." Harry closed the book as he started shaking uncontrollably. He looked at the floor near his bed to see the mirror that Sirius had given him right where he left it. He shook with anger and pain as he buried his face into his pillow.  
  
Suddenly he heard a soft tap on his window. He looked up, wiping his eyes with his hand. It was Hedwig. She had a letter attached to her leg. Harry opened the window and let her in. She glided over to the corner and landed on her perch. Harry filled her water bowl and handed her an owl treat before taking the letter from her leg. The writing was neat cursive and addressed from Hermoine.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? I know it has only been one month since Padfoot died, but you can't keep yourself bottled up in Privet Drive. Would you like to come over? My parents are on a two-week vacation to Hawaii because they won some contest. They said it was all right if I had a friend over for the summer, so I decided to invite you. Besides, I have something that might cheer you up. Send Hedwig over here with your response and take a taxi as soon as you're ready. Here is the money to get to my house.  
  
Love, Hermoine  
  
Harry turned the letter upside-down and let the money fall out. It would be a change from this place. "Wait a minute, did she say love?"  
  
"Yep, she did. Looks like I might get some. One point, Harry Potter."  
  
"Shut up, me. I don't like her like that. She is just my friend."  
  
"Just your friend, with that tight body, and those hot, tight clothes."  
  
"I said, shut up. I don't want to talk to myself about this topic anymore."  
  
He sat down at his old desk and wrote his response. Love, Harry. "Wait, not love. 'Sincerely, Harry' sounds good, yeah, sincerely." He tied the letter to Hedwig and said, "O.K. girl, I want you to take this to Hermoine's house and stay there. I'll get there soon." He gave her another treat and she was off. Harry sighed and took an extra pair of clothes to the bathroom so he could take a shower.  
  
He emerged twenty minutes later to pack. He placed the invisibility cloak on the bottom, then his school clothes, followed by his regular clothes. He then wedged his wand and the mirror Sirius had given him between his photo album and the clothes. Finally, he put his pair of rings that were his parents' engagement rings on top in their velvet box, silently thanking Dumbledore for the gift.  
  
A few minutes later, he was waiting on the taxi to arrive. He was glad that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were with Dudley on a shopping spree, or else he wouldn't have been able to eat a decent meal before he was off. He saw the taxi pull up and took his things outside. He was quickly away from the Dursley's house, on his way to Hermoine's house.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be better. I couldn't think of anything else to write about. This is my first fic also, so please be kind in your reviews. Thanks.) DtG 


	2. Hermoine's House

I don't own any of the HP characters.  
  
Harry arrived a little while later at Hermoine's house. He stared in awe as he saw the large house. It was a magnificent two story, with, as far as Harry could tell, a swimming pool and other modern luxuries. "S big house, all alone with 'Moine. This is starting to sound good all ready."  
  
"That's enough out of you, so keep your mouth shut."  
  
"But I'm your mind, your true thoughts, remember. Besides, I don't have a mouth."  
  
"Oh well, just don't bother me."  
  
Harry walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. He was almost immediately knocked over by Hermoine. The two of them fell in such a way that Harry was underneath Hermoine, who was accidentally straddling him. She got up as she felt something push against her pants and blushed. He stood up and blushed bright red and turning away so she couldn't see his face. When he turned back around his jaw almost hit the ground. What he saw was a beautiful woman with bell-bottomed jeans and a lime green tank top. "Uhh, 'Moine, could you show me inside?"  
  
"Y...yeah, sure. Come on in."  
  
The pressure had eased slightly and he was starting to regain his composure. He picked up his trunk and followed her inside. She motioned for him to bring his trunk up the stairs. He was directed to a room that had a four-poster bed, with a white comforter. The room was white with a beige trim.  
  
He put his trunk in the closet in time to get Hermoine's guide around the house. "This is my room," she said, motioning to a door across the hall," and down the hall is the bathroom." "To the right and two doors down is my library. Downstairs is the den, kitchen, and my parents' room. There is a door from a kitchen to the backyard. We have a jacuzzi and a swimming pool in the back. Also, there is a game room from the den with a pool table and card table."  
  
She left Harry in his room to let him unpack. He carefully placed his clothes in the drawers and placed the photo album and mirror on the desk. Once he was done, he went downstairs to find Hermoine watching television. "What do you want to do, Harry?"  
  
"I don't care. What would you like to do?"  
  
"How about watching a movie? I rented one a few days ago and haven't watched it yet."  
  
"O.K. sounds good to me."  
  
The movie was about a teenager who found her one, true love, but shortly after, he died. Somehow, during the movie, Harry's arm wrapped around Hermoine, and she had snuggled up next to him. He looked at the clock and it said nine o' clock. "I am tired," he thought, "but I don't want to move." They both slept peacefully through the night, each holding the other tight.  
  
Harry woke up in the morning because of a weight he felt on his legs. He looked to see what it was when he heard a familiar voice, "Wake up, you big oaf. Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"No, good dream."  
  
"Don't I even get a 'good morning'?"  
  
"Not if you wake me up like this anymore", he grinned at her innocently.  
  
"Oh well, you need to get a shower. I all ready got one and got dressed."  
  
Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see Hermoine in a white minnie skirt and red shirt. He was glad that he had to take a shower, and a cold one at that. He was quickly up and away before Hermoine had a chance to notice. Harry was out of the shower when he heard Hermoine call to him that breakfast was ready.  
  
Hermoine had all ready fixed Harry's plate and had sat down to eat. "She knows me so well," he thought. He took his plate and sat down to eat. They ate in silence and then cleaned up together. "What would you like to do know, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, how about go for a swim?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but don't dunk me when we're in the pool."  
  
"O.K., I'll get ready now."  
  
Within five minutes, they were both ready." Harry let Hermoine show him out, taking full advantage of the view. She slowed down slightly and waited until he was close enough to the pool, then she pushed him. As a reaction, he spun around while falling and grabbed her hand. She let out a yelp of surprise, and Harry wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from being hurt.  
  
When the both re-emerged he quickly said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"  
  
She smiled at his kindness and said, "No, Harry, you just surprised me when you grabbed my hand."  
  
They immediately resumed their playful energy and started splashing each other. Hermoine dunked Harry and as he came back up, sputtering for air, he said, "I thought we couldn't dunk each other?"  
  
"Nope, I said you couldn't dunk me."  
  
"Oh well, I'll get you back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this," he said, splashing her with all his force.  
  
They continued swimming and playing for about half an hour, before Hermoine decided to get out. They dried off and went into the game room. There, they played a game of pool, which Hermoine won. "I don't play this a lot so give me a break," Harry said as an excuse.  
  
Afterwards, it was about eight thirty and they were both exhausted. They both slept soundly through the night. Harry woke up early the next morning, thanks mostly to the training regiment of Wood. He moved quietly down the hall and into the bathroom. Hr took a shower before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Hermoine. He put the food on a tray and went upstairs. "My turn to wake you up, sleeping beauty," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Your welcome. It was the least I could do for you."  
  
Harry left the room and reappeared shortly with his meal. He pulled the chair from the desk over beside her bed. He then started eating, talking about how he could get better at pool. After she had finished eating, Hermoine stretched, pulling her nightgown up slightly when she brought her arms back. Harry felt his pants tighten again. She got up and took out a pair of clothes, then pulled out a white thong and pink bra. Harry felt the pressure against his pants straining. She left the room letting Harry strain to maintain control.  
  
After Hermoine took a shower and was dressed, the question once again arose of what to do. Hermoine decided that they should have a party. "Come on Harry, it will be fun."  
  
"Oh, O.K., I guess."  
  
(A/N I hope you like this chapter better than the last. Yes, this will get bigger and better, and Harry and Hermoine will hook up. I plan to make this fic to at least the first month of their sixth year at Hogwarts, so hang tight. Any suggestions would be good. Please review.) 


	3. The party

"Who should we invite over, Hermoine?"  
  
"I don't know, how about six of my friends?"  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
"How about we order some pizza too?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great."  
  
While Hermoine was calling her friends and the pizza man, Harry was wondering what they could do for the party. Hermoine told Harry that one of her friends was going to bring the games.  
  
Once Hermoine's friends had arrived, she put on some music. She then introduced Harry to everyone. "This is Chris, Fayth, Zach, Trey, Ellen, and Lianna."  
  
Harry said high to each of them in turn, Fayth blushing at him as he did so. "Don't worry Harry," Hermoine whispered to him," she flirts with every boy she meets." Harry still thought that 'Moine should do something about it, but she didn't.  
  
"So, what game are we going to play first?" Harry asked.  
  
"I know, how about strip poker?"  
  
"No, Fayth, not right now."  
  
"What do you have in mind then, Trey?"  
  
"How about truth or dare?"  
  
"No, not that one either."  
  
"Oh well, I guess we can play body shots."  
  
"Yea," was the reply from everyone but Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"How should we decide who plays with who?"  
  
"We could spin a bottle?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
They started off with Zach spinning, and landing the bottle on Lianna. She went over to the card table and laid down on it. The foods of choice were whip cream and cherries. Trey sprayed the whip cream on Lianna and placed the cherry in her navel. Zach licked all of it off her and Harry could hear her shudder.  
  
Next, Harry had to spin. He spun it hard, almost tossing it off the table. "Please land on Hermoine, please." His request wasn't answered as it landed on Ellen. She looked at him, then at Fayth and said, "I don't like him, so how about him and Hermoine?" Everyone looked at Hermoine as Fayth made her get onto the table. Fayth poured the cream on her, making sure that she put a lot of it near the top of her skirt and as far up her legs as she could get it. She pulled the shirt up over her bra and placed the cherry right above the front of her strap. "Fayth, why so much? You didn't get this much put on you."  
  
"You talk too much, 'Moine. Here, lie back down and I'll fix that problem."  
  
Fayth pushed her back down and, before Hermoine could close it, filled her mouth with whip cream. "Don't eat it, now, or I'll put more in."  
  
Ellen pushed Harry up to the table and said, "Go on, and get all of it out now, O.K." Harry looked at Hermoine, who was blushing furiously but couldn't say anything. He set about licking it off her stomach first, then ate the cherry off her bra strap. He then began to lick it off her legs. Fayth had made sure it was on the inside of her legs, just to entice her a little bit more. He licked it off until her got near her skirt.  
  
He looked under her skirt to see the same panties she had put on that morning, but she had gotten wet between her legs. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Harry slowly licked it off the inside of her legs. He felt her shudder under his tongue. He then decided it was time for her mouth. He put his tongue in and licked the whip cream out. He took this opportunity to search her mouth with his tongue. Then, suddenly, he felt Hermoine's tongue rub against his. The two of them played with each other's tongue for a little bit before Fayth coughed in an interrupting way at the two of them.  
  
They parted and glanced around. Everyone was beaming knowingly at them as they blushed. Harry tried to change the subject, "So who is going to go next?"  
  
"We decided that this game was boring, so we have agreed to play 'Truth or Dare'"  
  
"Hey, how come we had to go before you changed it?"  
  
"Well, 'Moine, you two seemed to be enjoying it so much, we didn't want to interrupt you."  
  
The pair blushed and looked at each other, Hermoine smiled weakly before saying, "Who starts now?"  
  
"I do," Fayth said. She looked around before saying, "Um, Hermoine, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Aren't we a little brave? O.K., I'll save that for later, right now I want you to give Harry a lap dance."  
  
"What is the penalty, by the way?"  
  
"You take a piece of clothing off that the person who dares you to wants you to take off."  
  
"O.K.," Hermoine got up and moved to the seat Harry was sitting at. She straddled him and immediately felt him get hard underneath her. She grabbed the back of the chair and brushed her lips against his as she slowly rocked back and forth. "That's enough you two. We know you're enjoying yourselves, but it's time for the next dare."  
  
"Hmm, we...weren...weren't...oh never mind. Um, Fayth. Yea you, the ringleader, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"O.K., let's see how you like this, I dare you to strip down and give yourself a whip cream bikini and then run around the block with everyone following you."  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"O.K., then take off your pants." She did so and Harry saw the white thong that she wore. "I think Hermoine looks better in her thong." Hermoine glanced over to Harry, and then his crotch. "He isn't hard, yes score one for Hermoine. Work it, yay."  
  
The rest of the game passed quickly. Hermoine kept all her clothes on, Harry lost his shirt. "Harry looks good, I should thank Oliver Wood about that." Trey lost his shirt and pants. Zach lost everything except his boxers. Lianna sat the game out, afraid of what might happen to her. Fayth lost everything, just to get Trey's attention, and it had worked.  
  
"I have an idea," Hermoine said, "how about everyone spend the night here?"  
  
There was a unanimous cheer of approval and the party ended up just beginning. 


	4. Things heat up

(A/N: This chapter is not intended for the weak of constitution, Ellen and Jordan, (or constipation for that matter). Well, on with the show.  
  
"That settles it, what do you want to do now," Hermoine asked.  
  
"I don't know right now, but let's invite Jordan over. She will be a lot of fun," Fayth said pleadingly.  
  
"O.K., you can call her, Fayth," Hermoine said, completely won over by this display.  
  
"Let's go swimming," Trey suggested.  
  
"Yea, we should do that 'Moine. I'll tell Jordan to bring her bathing suit. Hmm, brains and a tight butt, good combo Trey." At this, Trey blushed, but kept silent.  
  
"O.K., but did everyone else bring a bathing suit?"  
  
"Of course, 'Moine m'dear," was Fayth's reply. Everyone quickly donned their bathing suits and got into the pool. Jordan arrived a few minutes later, with her boyfriend, Ryan, in tow. The two of them were all ready in their bathing suit. Fayth wore the most revealing one to get Trey's attention. She was successful as he watched her running along the edge of the pool, breasts bouncing as she did.  
  
They had a game of chicken, and then a diving contest. Hermoine looked up at the diving board when it was Harry's turn and said, "Win it for me Harry". She blew him a kiss and he blushed. She noticed a bulge in his pants before he plunged deep into the water after a double-front flip. She noticed that he came up from the water with his eyes opened as he emerged, scanning her body.  
  
Everyone played in the pool for about two hours before getting out. They were exhausted from all of the swimming, and decided to watch a movie. Fayth picked the movie that Hermoine and Harry had all ready seen. "We've already seen this one, Fayth."  
  
"Oh well. It isn't like you or Harry are going to watch it anyway, so you won't be missing anything new," Fayth said with a chuckle. Hermoine blushed and looked at Harry but didn't say anything. "None of us will probably end up watching it."  
  
Trey sat down to watch the movie in a one-seater couch, and Fayth sat down in his lap. Before he could protest, Fayth squirmed in his lap, silencing him as she laughed.  
  
Lianna and Zach sat on the beanbag chair in the corner. Ellen and Chris sat on the floor next to each other over to the side of the room. In a dark corner sat Jordan and Ryan, eager for the movie to start. Harry and Hermoine sat on the main couch, Hermoine snuggling up next to Harry. Harry rapped his arm around her and they started watching the movie again. Harry looked over to the beanbag and saw Lianna and Zach kissing. He blushed at their display, but kept silent.  
  
Harry was working up his nerve for this. He didn't know what she would do. Harry pulled Hermoine's chin up and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, and she returned the kiss with equal passion. He licked her lips and she parted them. They continued the game that they had begun with the body shots. Harry explored her mouth intently with his tongue, pausing to let her do the same. They parted for breath and went back at it again. Before anyone knew it, the movie was over. It was nine- thirty before everyone was snapped back to reality. The next question was where everyone would sleep. ("Not that most of us will sleep for a little while," Fayth said to Harry in a whisper.)  
  
"Trey and I can have Harry's room. Harry and Hermoine can have her parent's room. Zach and Lianna can have Hermoine's room. Chris and Ellen can have the inflatable bed set up in the library, but we need sheets so there won't be, ahem, incriminating evidence. Finally, Jordan and ? can have the other inflatable bed and sheets down here in the living room."  
  
Almost everyone immediately went to their rooms. Harry and Hermoine grabbed some clothes and went to their room. Hermoine changed into her nightgown and Harry stripped down to his boxers. Harry kissed Hermoine good night, but Hermoine had other ideas. She kept his head down to hers in the kiss and grabbed at his boxers. Harry got hard as soon as she touched him. She pushed the both of them to the bed and straddled him. "This seems somehow familiar, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes it does. I don't get tired of it though," Harry rolled her over so he was on top of her and pulled her up off the bed. They kissed again, more passionately than before. Harry slid his hands down her sides and under her nightgown. He grabbed at the crotch of her panties, feeling the wetness of her, and slide them down her legs, letting her shudder as they slid down.  
  
They kept kissing, sliding their fingers across the other's back, getting satisfaction from the shudder or moan that issued. Harry slid his hand under her nightgown again and pulled it over her head. He then undid the strap on the back of her red bra. It quickly joined the red panties on the floor around her legs. He stepped back to marvel at her naked form but was cut short as she knelt down and slid his boxers off him. Only then did they step back to admire each other. "'Moine, you're beautiful. You're more beautiful, I mean."  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said, blushing.  
  
They resumed their passion and kissed more. Hermoine pushed Harry onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She kissed his neck and then worked her way down. She reached his groin and marveled at his size. She slid him into her mouth and played with his head using her tongue.  
  
"I told me I would get some, and I was right. Haha," but Harry wasn't listening to himself.  
  
(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Besides, some of us may want some time alone reading this part over again. Looks around the room. Every guy raises hand That settles it. DONT say anything about this one, Ellen or Jordan. You're in this fic and I can do things to you two, and you aren't supposed to use my real name (besides, you spelled it wrong), just my pen name so shut up. {It's O.K., I can say that. I know them.})  
  
Review answers: (No, I didn't get the spelling of Fayth from the Fayth on FFX10. I have played it before and everything, but it is just coincidence. P.S., you have good taste in games.)  
  
(The parents are in Hawaii on a two-week vacation. About the age, I want to keep this as close to what the actual story would be and don't want to give a specific name. Just like I didn't say how far it was to Hermoine's house. Read the letter from Hermoine in the first chapter.) 


End file.
